1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode (LED) die packages and illumination apparatuses using the same, and more particularly, to highly reliable LED die packages and illumination apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the global trend of energy saving continuously progresses, light-emitting diodes play an increasingly important role in this regard, in view of the fact that they have been used more and more in the replacement of traditional light sources. However, the thermal dissipation ability of LEDs should still be improved to realize a more ideal light source.
In view of the above, the inventor has devised LED die packages, as well as illumination apparatuses using the same, to fulfill the need in this respect.